


A Father's Guidance

by Janecrocker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, but probably no actual sex, like srsly ooc, romantic sappy ass bastards, that is on purpose btw, there will be mentions of sex, woah ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecrocker/pseuds/Janecrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk fell in love, got married, and adopted twins. Dave is struggling with self identity, and Bro's journal helps guide him in the right direction. The journal is the story of Dirk and Jake's love story. Jake is extremely motherly and Dirk is the best friend. Rose and Dave call Jake Dad and they call Dirk Bro.<br/>I'll add tags as I go. I apologize for nothing.<br/>Dave's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Guidance

For my fifteenth birthday, my family took me out to eat to the restaurant of my choice. We hadn’t been able to spend much family time together then. Dad had gotten a temporary job that took him to Australia for a few months, while Bro got what he called “a sudden burst of gigs that will make me famous” that made him super busy while dad was gone. Bro did not get famous, and dad made sure to come home for my birthday.

Well… _our_ birthday. Rose had fought me long and hard for the right to pick the restaurant for this obviously monumental day. I had won after she had reduced my need to win to “a measure of self-worth” whatever that means. I'm pretty sure she let me win, but fuck it. A loss is a loss regardless of the battle.

Anyway, at the restaurant Bro held up a menu and asked Rose and I, “How does this look?”

Rose’s answer was immediate. “Mediocre at best.”

“You’re so hard to please.” Dad said, “What do you think, Dave?”

I squinted at the menu, barely able to make out what it was a picture of. I reached up and snatched the menu out of Bro’s hand. I pulled it closer to my face until it was a foot away from my eyes, “I agree with Rose.”

They all gave me funny looks as I handed the menu back to Bro.

“What?”

Dad was the first to speak. “You couldn't see that?”

“Uh, no. That’s not normal?”

“No it is not, Dave.” Rose interjected.

“I just figured you had like super zoom super hero eyes or some shit, ok?”

Dad and Bro then began talking in hushed voices while Rose and I argued about the possibility of her being some kind of alien species. She argued that we looked too much alike so if she was an alien so was I. I retorted with “hey I don’t know what kind of freaky metamorphosis or transformation your kind is capable of.”

Two days after that we all went to the optometrist for eye examinations where they practice cruel and unusual punishments for the government. At least that was my theory. I mean why else would they force you to look into a machine for a really long time and press a little button and puff air into your eyes?

Anyway, as it turns out I had terrible eye sight. And I needed glasses immediately, before school started up again. Forcing me to replace my usual shades with something that left me vulnerable and exposed.   And apparently the only glasses available at that time are what most people would label as “hipster glasses”.

And let me tell you, it is hard enough being that one guy with weird eyes. But having people actually SEE them is a whole other animal. It was also hard being a teenager with crushes, especially when those crushes are being directed towards other boys.

For example, there was this really cute guy in my science class. One day I walked up to him and talked to him, building up to asking him on a date (I had been sure he was gay) and he suddenly erupted into laughter.

“Oh man I can’t believe I lasted as long as I did. Good try, later loser.” He then punched me on the shoulder (too hard to just be playful) and walked off, high fiving his friends as they continued down the hallway. Before they were too far away I managed to hear their murmurings of "faggot" and "dare".

I met Karkat a few weeks later.

He found me getting teased by some assholes that were getting a little too violent (they broke my nose and consequently, my glasses).

Somehow, he kicked their asses. After he called them a jumbled mix of Spanish and butchered English he turned to me with gentle hands and a soft accented voice.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he caressed my face, occasionally asking me “does this hurt?” to which I would nod or shake my head.

“Yeah I’m peachy. My glasses are broken aren't they?”

“Smashed more like it.”

I couldn't see his face very well with how far away he was sitting, so I couldn't tell who was helping me. “Who are you?”

“Karkat, my name’s Karkat.” He said.

“I’m Dave. And I can’t see so I'm going to imagine you’re a handsome prince in shining armor.”

“That is the farthest thing from the truth but I’ll let you have this considering you don’t look much better right now.”

“Hardy harharhar. Can you help me to the nurse’s office?”

“Sure.”

I was, of course, sent home even though it was only third hour. Dad threw a fit, “Your beautiful face!”

And Bro asked, “How do the other guys look?”

I told the the epic (and totally untrue) tale of how my face came to this state once Rose had seen me. After I was finished Rose said, “I call bullshit.”

I was already in a sour mood so I blew up, “Of fucking course it's bullshit! You saw those glasses. My eyes are weird as shit and they _know_ I'm not 'normal' so they tease me all day. They shove me up against lockers and push me into sinks in the bathrooms and call me a faggot! I'm so tired of this!"

Of course I hadn't told them about my sexuality. Rose knew, but of course, when didn't she? I wasn’t scared Dad and Bro wouldn’t accept me, I mean, they were gay. That would be some backwards ass logic. I just didn’t think it mattered, which it didn’t.

Dad stood up, “Oh Dave…” his voice was too sickly sweet, almost like he was pitying me. I didn't like it.

“No, just leave me alone.” I stood there for a second longer before I ran off to my room.

I refused to go to school the next day. They didn’t try to make me.

Bro came in my room, without knocking, at about noon. “Dave, can we talk?”

“No.” I buried my face in my pillow.

“Dave.”

I knew that tone. Bro tried his best to be my friend and left the parenting to Dad most of the time, but every once and a while he would pull the “I’m your dad too” card.

I sat up, “What?” I asked grumpily.

“We need to talk.”

“About?”

He moved from my doorway, shutting the door behind him even though Dad was most likely at work and Rose had left for school hours ago.

“They aren’t going to go away.” He said. “Those bullies will always be there. Always. They’ll try to keep you from getting married, or adopting two beautiful children.”

“Bro, you’re talking about yourself right now.”

“No. I’m talking about us.” He sighed, “I never told you how I met your dad, did I?”

He actually hadn’t. Dad always told his side of it, how they met and it was fucking fireworks and roses. We never believed it but Bro never corrected him. I had asked him once why he never corrects dad, he had responded with, “Dad sees it differently than I do.”

Bro moved closer to my bed, sitting on my computer chair and turning towards me, “Well I can tell you now; Dad’s version is complete bullshit. But you probably already knew that.”

I laughed. “Yeah I figured.”

“Dave, I know you and I wish the rest of the world could see,” he pauses and reaches up and strokes his thumb across my cheekbone, “the beautiful, smart, and kind person I see every day in you.”

I was embarrassed by his gentleness; such sincerity was rare from Bro.

“But the world isn’t kind, as you know. You just need to find that someone who wants to take the extra time to get to know the you I know. The you I love. You’ll find him, and when you do, those other assholes, like the ones who’re about to get their asses whooped by me, they won’t matter anymore.  In fact, you’ll pity them, just as Jake and I do. They’ll never know love like us, because they can’t open their minds enough to let it in.” he kissed my forehead and placed something in my lap. “I love you, little man.”

I looked down at my lap, a thin book sat in it, and there couldn’t have been more than fifty pages in it. It was a worn down leather-bound journal, with a ribbon in a random page. I opened it to the front cover.

Property of Dirk Strider

Written for: Dave and Rose

Oh god.

I flipped to the page with the ribbon in it.

_Our first date was a little more than awkward. Jake was nervous the whole time, and it showed. He seemed to enjoy himself, regardless. That’s good, because I wasn’t able to afford much. Of course I wanted to pay for everything. But everything still wasn’t very much at all._

_I brought him flowers, roses. That turned out to be a completely ironic gesture, in retrospect. But at the time I was just trying to show that I really did like him. He was such a kid back then. When we were walking through the park he played with the kids and demanded I push him on the swing set. We had McDonalds on a park bench. I felt like we were in an anime, the trees were in full bloom and white petals fell everywhere. The sky was clear and the air was a perfect temperature._

_He did that extremely lame yet somehow still really adorable thing where he put his hand between us and waited for me to hold it. I did._

_We watched the few clouds in the sky drift about, not saying anything, just holding hands._

_He was so beautiful then. He still is. His green eyes sparkled with joy as he watched the children run around. Suddenly he turned to me and asked, “Where do you see yourself in five years?”_

_I laughed, “I’m hoping my career takes off by then. If not, I really want a family. A little boy, for sure, if I could have that in five years I want that.”_

_He smiled at me, showing off his cute dimples for the first time. (I fell in love with those dimples and made it my goal to see them every day for the rest of my life a few months later.) “You want kids.”_

_“Hell yeah I do.”_

_Apparently that was a good answer because on our way back to his house he grabbed my hand again and swung the attachment idly back and forth. When we got to his house he fidgeted with my hand and looked up at me through his eyelashes._

_“I had a great time, Dirk.”_

_“Me too.”_

_I could take a hint; he wanted me to kiss him. I was nervous, “This has to be absolutely perfect!” I told myself._

_I leaned in and gently placed my lips against his. It was a small peck. But it felt like my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest._

_He reached up and gently touched my face after I pulled away, “Call me.”_

_And then he went inside his house and I did a little happy dance right on his front porch._

_That night, as I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep while thinking about him my phone vibrated, I picked it up. It was a text from Jake._

_“Goodnight.”_

_That was the first of many goodnights from him._

Wow. Bro was a fucking sap when he was younger. Maybe he still is. It’s pretty clear he wrote this after they adopted us; there were references to Rose’s name and everything.

I flipped a few pages back so that I was on the very first written on page.

_Jake and I actually met months before we started dating. He worked at Starbucks and I lived a few buildings away from there. My routine was established far before he began working there. It was near the end of my senior year of high school that he started working there. I had this routine where on my way to school I would go to Starbucks and spend money on some liquid energy and maybe a cookie. Then, on my way home I would stop there again to do my homework on my laptop in the far corner of the shop. Anything to avoid my father, even for another minute, as you know he wasn’t exactly accepting of me._

_It was after school that I first saw him. He was obviously new. Jake was a year above me, he had already graduated high school from a different school and he was now living with a family friend in a small town house not too far away. Of course I didn’t learn all this until way later but whatever._

_He quickly became the highlight of my day and before I knew it, I had graduated high school. During the summer I continued to visit Starbucks just to see him. Sometimes he would talk to me. It was amazing seeing him there, every day; to me it felt like he was waiting for me._

_If you ask him today, he’ll say he was._

_Of course at the time I didn’t know we’d fall in love, get married, and adopt kids, but when do people ever know these things?_

The next page or so was a summary of the next ten months. He kept going to Starbucks; they became friends and soon started hanging out together until it became obvious that they both liked each other. Bro asked him out via tip (he slipped a note between a couple of dollar bills that said, “Will you go out with me?” with his number on it…romantic sappy ass bastards.

Of course he said yes and then was their first date, which I already read.

I put the book down, marking my place with the ribbon. It was a good read, but it made me realize that I needed to be out there if I am going to find someone who accepts me.

…which was probably Bro’s intention; I really needed to stop letting him win.


End file.
